After You Go
by 17goingon12
Summary: Kau beranjak dari ruangan itu, meninggalkannya dengan berat hati. Meninggalkan sosok yang harus kau lupakan saat kau baru saja menyadari bahwa kau mencintainya. -Shizaya-


Disclaimer: Durarara! Masih milik Ryohgo Narita.

Warning: Shounen ai, Shizaya, OOC, sudut pandang orang kedua(?)

Summary: Kau beranjak dari ruangan itu, meninggalkannya dengan berat hati. Meninggalkan sosok yang harus kau lupakan saat kau baru saja menyadari bahwa kau mencintainya. -Shizaya-

After You Go

Kau beranjak dari kursimu ketika seorang pria berjas lab keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia menatapmu pilu. Wajahnya menampilkan penyesalan dan kesedihan yang dengan cepat menular padamu tanpa satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Kau tahu persis apa arti raut wajah orang yang sudah kau kenal sejak kecil itu. Wajah itu hanya berarti satu. Kegagalan.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus meminta maaf atau mengucapkan selamat." Pria berkaca mata itu memecah kesunyian yang tanpa sengaja memenuhi ruangan tempatmu berdiam. "Izaya Orihara…" ia terdiam, mencoba merangkai kata yang pantas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"… mati."

Sebuah kata yang singkat, padat, dan jelas itu mengguncang jiwamu tanpa kau sadari. Entah perasaan apa yang mendadak memenuhi hatimu ini. Senang? Bahagia? Atau justru kesedihan yang tak tertahankan?

"Mungkin ini hal yang paling kau tunggu-tunggu dalam hidupmu. Tapi—"

"DIAM!" bentakmu sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kau bingung. Seharusnya kau merasa senang, kan? Namun kenapa? Kenapa hati dan matamu terasa panas. Sebuah bentuk emosi yang telah lama tak kau rasakan itu tiba-tiba menyeruak dari dalam dirimu. Apakah perasaan senang terasa sesakit ini?

"Maaf, Shinra, aku tidak bermaksud… hanya saja… aku…" beragam kata coba kau rangkai namun gagal. Tak satupun kata terasa sesuai tuk gambarkan suasana hatimu.

"Aku tahu yang kau rasakan," ucap pria bernama Shinra dihadapanmu itu. Seakan ia tahu kebingungan yang bergejolak dalam hatimu.

"Tidak…" ucapmu. Kau bingung, perasaan yang menumpuk dalam dadamu terasa sangat rumit. Seakan tak seorangpun kan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau rasakan sekarang ini.

"Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tidak kau, tidak Celty, tidak seorangpun di Ikebukuro, tidak siapapun…" kau berujar pilu, rasa panas di hatimu berubah jadi tangis. Tangis tanpa air mata ataupun suara.

"Mungkin kau benar," Shinra berucap pelan. Begitu halus, seakan takut menghancurkan jiwamu yang mendadak rapuh. "Aku juga tidak menyukainya, sama sepertimu." Ia menarik nafas panjang, "tapi ia tetap temanku."

"Persetan dengan semua itu!" kau membentak, pedihmu tersulut api emosi. "Dia bukan dan takkan pernah jadi temanku! Aku membencinya!" Kau pukulkan tinjumu pada dinding bata disampingmu, membuat sebuah retakan yang cukup parah. Rasa sakit yang seharusnya menjalar dari kepalan tanganmu nyaris tak terasa. Rasa sakit dihatimu beribu-ribu kali lebih pedih. Pisau tak kasat mata merobek-robek hatimu lebih dalam dari guratan luka pada jari-jarimu.

Shinra menghela nafas panjang, lagi, menatapmu dengan sebersit rasa heran.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kau selalu berkoar kalau kau membencinya. Tapi sekarang, raut wajahmu menunjukkan kesedihan, penyesalan, kemarahan, tapi tidak kebahagiaan."

Kau terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya. Beribu pertanyaan mengusikmu. Benci? Kau memang membencinya, kan? Sejak pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya bertahun-tahun silam, kau sudah membencinya, kan? Dia adalah hama dalam hidupmu. Dia pula yang membuat hidupmu berantakan. Sejak ia memberimu sebuah luka yang melintang di dadamu itu, kau bersumpah untuk melenyapkannya dari dunia ini.

Dia yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengganggu kedamaian hidupmu. Dia yang sudah bertahun-tahun kau kejar. Dia yang sudah bertahun-tahun lari daripadamu. Dia yang tanpa kau sadari telah menjadi elemen penting dalam hidupmu.

Layaknya udara. Kehadirannya terasa sangat wajar tanpa ada arti khusus. Namun tanpanya, hidupmu tak lagi sanggup kau lanjutkan.

"Shizuo?" pria berkacamata itu memanggilmu, menyadarkan dirimu yang tengah terdiam dan menerawang.

"Aku membencinya, sungguh…" kini suaramu bergetar kala kau menyatakan rasa benci itu. "Aku hanya…" kau tak sanggup melanjutkan perkatannmu, karena kau juga tak yakin akan apa yang ingin kau ucapkan.

"Apa kau mau melihatnya? Untuk… terakhir kali?"

Kau mengangguk, nyaris tak terlihat namun kau tahu bahwa temanmu itu mengerti. Ia berbalik, membuka pintu menuju ruangan tempat Izaya menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

Tak banyak yang dapat kau lihat di ruangan itu. Hanya sosok Izaya Orihara yang terpejam layaknya tertidur di atas sebuah ranjang bersprei putih, beberapa peralatan medis yang telah dilepas, dan Celty yang tengah berdiri disampingnya.

Shinra berbisik pelan pada Celty, entah apa yang dikatakannya kau sama sekali tidak peduli kala pandanganmu terpaku pada pria berambut hitam pendek yang tengah terbaring itu. Namun setelah itu, mereka meninggalkanmu di ruangan itu, berdua dengan sosok yang kini tak bernyawa milik Izaya.

Kau duduk di kursi yang ada di situ, mendekatkannya pada tempat Izaya berbaring. Wajahnya begitu damai, begitu tenang. Tak ada seringai menyebakan yang selalu ditunjukkannya padamu. Kau menyentuh tangannya perlahan, menggenggamnya dalam jemarimu. Tangan itu tidak terasa hangat, namun tidak sedingin yang kau bayangkan.

"Percaya atau tidak, dua menit yang lalu aku masih yakin kalau aku membencimu." Tapi keyakinan itu runtuh seketika saat kau melihat sosoknya yang terbaring begitu tenang dihadapanmu itu. Kau menatap wajahnya lagi, berharap bahwa ia akan tiba-tiba bangun dan menertawakanmu. Mengatakan bahwa ini hanya salah satu permainannya. Namun berapa lamapun kau menunggu. Sosok itu masih terdiam.

"Tadi malam, aku berniat membunuhmu saat aku menemukanmu tergeletak bermandikan darah di pinggir jalanan sepi itu. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan mengira kau berkeringat darah jika melihat dirimu yang waktu itu. Begitu banyak luka tembak disekujur tubuhmu sampai-sampai kau membuat Shinra kewalahan..."

Kau terdiam, menyentuh helaian rambut hitamnya tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang masih kau genggam dengan satu tanganmu. Helaian rambut yang tanpa kau duga terasa halus saat kau sentuh dengan jemarimu yang kasar.

"Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa benci yang kurasakan selama bertahun-tahun itu mendadak menguap tak berbekas. Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku akan mengatakan ini, tapi… aku merindukanmu." Setetes air mata menetes dari sepasang matamu. Diikuti tetes-tetes berikutnya yang tak bisa kau bendung. Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupmu bahwa kau akan menangis untuknya, Izaya Orihara, orang yang selalu ingin kau hancurkan.

"Hahaha…" kau tertawa getir, menertawakan dirimu yang tengah menangis. "Kau menang, kau menang tanpa melakukan apapun. Kau sudah berhasil menghancurkan hidupku tanpa kau sadari." Suaramu mulai bergetar, akibat tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tawamu juga tak berhasil menghentikan tetes air matamu.

"Kau dengar aku, kan? Aku kalah, kau yang menang," tanganmu menelusuri wajahnya, menyibakkan rambut hitamnya, dan berhenti di pipinya. "Kumohon… bangun dan tertawalah... Apapun… Lakukan apapun yang kau suka… Tapi kumohon, bangunlah…"

Kau melepaskan sentuhanmu dari wajahnya. Kau genggam sebelah tangannya dengan kedua tanganmu. "Aku tahu bahwa aku memang bodoh. Hanya butuh satu menit bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa aku membencimu. Namun butuh bertahun-tahun bagiku untuk menyadari kalau sesungguhnya… aku menyayangimu, Izaya."

Kau menatap lekat wajah itu. Berusaha mengingat setiap detailnya agar kau takkan pernah melupakannya. Tak henti-hentinya kau bergumam, menyatakan betapa kau begitu bodoh, betapa kau ingin memutar balik waktu, betapa kau ingin ia tahu bahwa kau menyayanginya.

Hingga tanpa kau sadari, pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka. Shinra dan Celty perlahan masuk tanpa bermaksud mengganggumu. Kau merasakan tangan Shinra menyentuh pundakmu, berusaha memberikan penghiburan yang ia tahu tak akan pernah cukup.

"Ah, maaf, aku terlalu lama ya," kau mengapus jejak-jejak tangismu dengan lengan bajumu, berusaha tampak tegar

[Kau bisa menunggu di luar hingga…] tulis Celty pada telepon genggamnya, ia terlihat sedikit ragu sebelum melanjutkan, [… petugas pemakaman tiba].

"Terima kasih, tapi sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

Kau beranjak dari ruangan itu, meninggalkannya dengan berat hati. Meninggalkan sosok yang harus kau lupakan saat kau baru saja menyadari bahwa kau mencintainya.

"Aku tak menyangka ia akan sehancur itu," Shinra memecah keheningan yang ditinggalkan Shizuo.

[Ya, aku tahu bahwa ia tak pernah benar-benar membenci Izaya.]

"Kau memang kejam, Izaya. Bahkan dalam kematianmu pun kau berhasil menghancurkan hidup seorang Shizuo Heiwajima."

Jika para Dewa Dewi di langit itu kejam, semua akan berakhir di sini. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. Keajaiban kadang terjadi dan nyata. Entah Dewi macam apa yang sedang berpihak pada Izaya Orihara karena tiba-tiba tangan Izaya menunjukkan sedikit gerakan.

Shinra dan Celty yang menyadari hal itu langsung berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Apa kau lihat tadi itu?"

[Apa kau lihat tadi itu?] ucap mereka bersamaan.

Shinra segera meraih stetoskop dan memeriksa detak jantung Izaya.

Seketika senyum merekah di wajah Shinra, dan jika Celty memiliki kepala, ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Cepat panggil Shizuo!"

_Satu tahun kemudian…_

Matahari mulai muncul dari peraduannya, menyinarimu yang masih berbaring di atas kasur. Sesosok pria berambut hitam yang berbaring di sebelahmu mulai membuka matanya. Ia meregangkan badannya setelah tidur malam yang panjang dan mulai beranjak dari kasur hingga tanganmu menghalangi niatnya dan memaksanya kembali berbaring.

"Shizu-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya padamu yang kini justru memeluknya erat.

"Memastikan bahwa kau tidak meninggalkanku, I-za-ya," ucapmu, memberiakan penekanan pada tiap suku kata namanya.

"Tapi aku kan cuma mau bangun! Please, Shizu-chan?"

Kau tidak menggubris perkataannya dan justru memeluknya lebih erat.

"Aku sudah pernah kehilanganmu sekali, dan aku tidak berniat kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Masih dengan mata terpejam, kau berbisik , "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Owari

A/N: Maafkan kalo angst-nya gagal OTZ

Sumpah! Tadinya aku mau bikin Izaya mati tapi ga tega _

Jadi agak ga jelas gini deh temanya =w=

Ditunggu reviewnya lhooo~

Makasih XD


End file.
